Hunting in the Shadows
by lillylee519
Summary: Pernico. Drabble, based off a tumblr prompt.


Prompt:  . 

The lights flashed again, momentarily lighting up the dark room. He could hear running feet all around him but the labyrinth walls blocked his sight from pinpointing their location. The landing above his head shook as a group ran across. Shifting his gun, he turned slowly and tried to make his way through the dark halls without running into anyone.

This whole trip was a stupid idea. He didn't know why he had agreed to it in the first place. He jumped slightly when someone yelled and the lights flashed again. Usually he was at home in the dark, comfortable and safe in the shadows, but the sounds of his hidden foes moving in on him was making him anxious. His vest felt heavy on is shoulders and his gun was slipping from his damp palms.

The footsteps got closer and he pushed himself farther into the corner, pointing his gun towards the sounds. A group ran by, yelling and laughing, without noticing him. He took a deep breath and let out a sigh. He had faced far worse then this, yet he couldn't seem to shake his anxiety. He stepped out into the hall and looked around. If he could just find the doors he could camp out there into they opened. Time must surely be running out.

Suddenly an arm wrapped tight around his waist and a hand covered his mouth, muffling his scream. He was pulled against a hard chest as he was pulled out of the hall and into the darkened corner again. A breathy laugh sounded in his ear. He knew that laugh, and recognized the scent of his attacker. He would recognize the smell of salt and strawberries anywhere.

"Come on Ghost King, don't tell me you are afraid of the dark?"

Nico wretched himself out of the strong but gentle hold and turned to face those sea green eyes, "Screw you, Percy, You just startled me."

The Sea Prince laughed softly as he reached out and gripped Nico's waist with one hand, the other holding the heavy gun towards the sky, "Sorry, Neeks, I just didn't want us getting caught. Have you been hiding in the shadows down here the whole time?"

Nico stared at his shoes, "I never wanted to come here."

"I would have thought this was right up your alley. It's dark, full of shadows. You could just jump from place to place."

"I can't shadow travel if I don't know where I'm going. And I don't like guns"

"Oh."

The two boys were quiet for a minute, both staring anywhere but at each other. Footsteps grew loud in approach and Percy grabbed is younger friend and crowded him against the wall. One finger on his lips to warn him to stay quiet.

Nico felt his chest grow tight and breath became near impossible to pull in. Percy's strong body was pressed tight against him, his slightly calloused finger rough on his chapped lips. Percy pulled away and glanced slowly around them them, when the group approached percy pushed in tight again hiding Nico's smaller frame against his chest. The younger boy couldn't help but grip the front of his protectors shirt.

The footsteps grew defining but raced by without spotting the hiding boys.

"That was close."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it, Neeks"

"Don't call me that"

The flashing lights allowed Nico to glimpse of a soft smile before Percy leaned closer. His heart pounding and his stomach twisted, eyes slowly drifted closed as soft lips pressed gently against his own. Even though it was brief it felt like eternity has passed with the lips of the man of his dreams pressed against his own.

Percy pulled away slowly, then leaned in again to press his lips to the smaller boys forehead before taking a step back. Nico's eyelids fluttered, he could taste the salt n his lips.

Suddenly Nico felt his vest vibrate and buzz, signaling he had been hit. Nico's eyes snapped open.

Percy stood in front of him with a smug grin and his laser tag gun pointed at his chest.

"You shot me!" Nico shouted.

"Sorry sweetheart, no matter how cute you are, I can't let you beat me. See you around Ghost King."

The grinning sea prince turned and ran off into the game room, laughing.

Nico stood frozen in place, back still pressed against the wall. Percy kissed him. And then shot him.

He chuckled to himself softly, then adjusted his vest before running into the darkness.

He had a merman to catch.


End file.
